Panty
Panty battled Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles alongside Stocking and Garterbelt in Panty and Stocking Vs. The Powerpuff Girls, and will do so again in Panty and Stocking Vs. The Powerpuff Girls: The Unshitty Version. She was voiced by Chelsea Kuehl in the original and by Rebecca Sewel in the remake. Information on the Rapper Panty Anarchy is one of the title characters of the adult anime Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, sister to Stocking, a fallen angel and a complete and utter whore who has sex with just about every man she comes in contact with and has set a goal of fucking one thousand men before returning to Heaven. This very behavior, along with her laziness and Stocking doing far more ghost-fighting work, eventually gets her rejected from re-entering Heaven while Stocking is accepted. At the end of the series, Panty is killed by Stocking in a scene thought to have been deliberately designed to needlessly upset viewers. Lyrics Original Let me try to make this Brief: We've got artsy, sexy style; we're the Daughters of Anarchy. We sure as fuck won't lose to you bug–eyed, motherless monstrosities! I'm an angel; you were made by accident like Mr. Hyde. Go jump on the nearest asteroid and catch a one–way ride. Think we'll go easy on you three just because you're five years old? FUCK THAT SHIT! I'm perfectly willing to put bullets in your skulls, And I mean fucking bullets, not your mutated squirrel friend. I'll shoot you dead, and you'll be done: no more specials, the end. BOOM–HEADSHOT! I'll blow you up just like your retard sister, Bunny, Then do the same to your fucking ghosts and make some cold, hard money. What we've got going on makes fucking South Park seem tame, And I'm proud to say that my sex life puts Glen Quagmire to shame. In short, me and my sister here are serving up more pandemonium Than I did in bed last night with Professor Utonium! But wait, there's more! Right after finishing fucking your creator, I spent this morning screwing with your old pal, the Narrator! Unshitty Verse 1: Yo, turn those buggy Keane eyes' full attention to our corner, And get shown how shit goes down at Paradise and Hades' border! Once these Daughters of Anarchy rev up our vocal engines, We won't need our mother's help to stomp you freaks out with a vengeance! The baddest angels ever dreamt up by Gainax! But no tricks of yours are splitting up our act. It doesn't take a brain the size of Mojo's figuring that out. Come at us with your Dynamo, and we'll out-damage-deal you still! Compared to our ace-artsy, sexy style… We even make South Park seem tame! Crossing us, you'll never save yourselves, much less see through the day! We'll see you go up in flames just like your retard sister Bunny, Do the same thing to your fucking ghosts, and make some cold, hard money! I'll try to keep this Brief, but I've got something to profess: I made your daddy fill me up with his Chemical Triple-X! That's right, 'cause following my fucking your creator, I went right ahead and got with your old pal, the Narrator! Verse 2: It's time to even out the odds… P.S.G. is taking full advantage of its title! Unlike romance, you can trust I'll keep these verses going steady. Hounding kindergarteners harder than our pet when he's unzipped! We think outside the Sanitarybox to put you in your place… When we're done dropping bombs on you like tissue wads on spermy soldiers… You'll be envious of Chuck for being destroyed so few times over! Verse 3: Hey, what the fuck; that shit's ridiculous! Trivia *Second character in the series to die; her death is lifted directly from the original source's ending with added explosions and maniacal laughter. Category:Characters